


One Upon A Time...In Hollywood Forever

by Falt



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, L.A. By Night Crackship Challenge, M/M, Romance, Web Series: L.A. By Night, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falt/pseuds/Falt
Summary: Gary invites Jasper on a movie date in Hollywood ForeverL.A. By Night Crackship Challenge 2019





	One Upon A Time...In Hollywood Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I've never done this before. I'm so sorry.

The package arrived at the club unexpectedly; Victor texted Jasper to let him know it had arrived. Though it was an occupational hazard, as Jasper didn’t exactly advertise the location of his haven for simple package sending, the package was blessedly unlabeled, wrapped in simple brown paper. Jasper picked up the small box later that evening and brought it home to Griffith Park. 

He opened the package with care, making sure not to tear the wrappings. A toothy grin spread across his face when he saw its contents: a tuxedo, no doubt perfectly tailored to his exact measurements. Unlike a more traditional outfit, this one was entirely black—bowtie, shirt, and all. Resting atop the garments was a simple note in elegant script.

_Hollywood Forever. Saturday. 8pm. Judy Garland._

The week crawled by at an agonizing pace, but Saturday eventually arrived. For once, Jasper was glad to be inhuman; the late August weather was agonizingly hot and would have been unbearable in such an outfit. He had picked up new dress shoes in the interim, the pair buffed and shined to perfection. He had to dress in a hurry; the card’s designated time was merely a half hour after sunset. 

Jasper turned to look at his profile in the mirror, feeling naked without some sort of hood. He would bear it for tonight. He had sent for a car to pick him up at 7:45, calling in a favor from Victor. The Nosferatu anxiously bounced his leg as the car waded its way through the weekend traffic.

The car dropped him off a block away, away from the masses of people flooding the cemetery. Immediately upon exiting the vehicle, he activated unseen passage and made his way into the grounds. The heavy bass emanating from a DJ’s booth reverberated amongst the graves.

His date was standing outside the mausoleum that housed Judy Garland’s remains. Jasper stopped to ensure his jacket was free of wrinkles, straightening his bow tie before dropping unseen passage and approaching.

Gary Golden turned, hearing footsteps behind him. “Cousin!” he proclaimed, holding out his arms in greeting as Jasper approached. “I was beginning to think I would be stood up.” The elder Nosferatu wore a more traditional tuxedo, looking far more dignified and elegant than Jasper ever thought he could achieve himself. 

If Jasper could blush, he would have in that moment. “I apologize for my lateness. Sunset wasn’t exactly conducive to an 8:00pm meeting, and neither was traffic.”

“That’s perfectly alright. The film is starting soon, and I have the perfect mausoleum reserved to view it from.”

They both activated unseen passage and headed toward the music and the crowd. As the masses grew thicker, Gary grabbed Jasper’s hand to guide him, taking the younger Nosferatu by surprise. Sensing his hesitation, Gary looked back with a smile and gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him along. Jasper smiled to himself, following eagerly.

The mausoleum to which Gary brought him had a perfect view of the screen set up across the clearing in the cemetery, and was cloaked in shadow liberally enough that they could drop unseen passage without fear of being spotted by the mortals. A blanket and a picnic basket had been set up along the marble floor.

Gary let go of Jasper’s hand so that they could sit. Jasper was reluctant to go, his skin prickling at the loss of contact. No one ever wanted to hold his hand; he’d learned years ago that touch starvation was simply a fact of life. Now, it felt as though he would move mountains and slaughter millions if it meant that Gary would hold his hand for another five minutes.

Golden opened the picnic basket, which Jasper quickly realized was actually an adapted blood transport box. From the basket he pulled two wine glasses and a bag of blood, carefully distributing it between the two glasses and handing one out to Jasper. “I thought the occasion befit something a bit more elegant than rats. To us,” Gary toasted with a smile, carefully clinking the edge of his glass against Jasper’s.

Jasper politely took a sip, never taking his eyes off of Gary, watching the elder’s throat move as he swallowed, the way his lips curled around the rim of the glass, the small flick of the tongue that caught a stray drop. He looked away as soon as Gary looked back in his direction, hoping he hadn’t been caught.

The worry that he had embarrassed himself melted away as a hand reached out to touch his own. Jasper hesitantly looked back up, seeing Gary’s smile and feeling like he was the center of the universe.

The music from the DJ died down as the last remaining stragglers took their seats on the lawn in front of the screen. Suddenly, music of quite a different nature flooded the area as the opening credits of _Psycho_ began to roll onto the screen.

“Hitchcock was a visionary. I was quite upset when he passed in the 80s. We were close when I was still mortal,” Gary commented. Jasper turned to watch his face as he spoke, wondering with a hint of jealousy just how close he meant. He banished the thought from his mind as the movie properly began.

When ten minutes passed without Gary moving his hand from Jasper’s, Jasper took his chance to scoot a few inches closer so that their legs were touching, not taking an eye off the screen in an attempt to be nonchalant. Gary was the one to smile to himself this time, squeezing Jasper’s hand once again.

Jasper let his head fall to rest on Gary’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness and comfort. Gary responded by letting go of Jasper’s hand and curling it around Jasper torso, rubbing circles into Jasper’s arm with his thumb. Jasper melts into the touch, relishing the closeness, remembering what this was like as a human. In an effort to be positive, he thinks about how nice it is now that they can be this close on a ninety-degree day, in stifling tuxedoes, and not have to worry about getting too warm.

They stay like that for the remainder of the film, watching the crowd get up and make their way to the exits. It grows quieter and quieter, and soon it is pitch black as the lights guiding the way for the pedestrians go dark. Gary lets go of Jasper to pour himself another glass of blood, relishing the taste. Jasper sits up as he does, stretching, joints popping quietly.

“I had a nice time, Gary. Thank you.”

Gary smiles, setting down the glass. “As did I. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?”

“I would like that. Perhaps something a bit more…intimate?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he worried that he’d mis-stepped and braced himself for rejection. 

Gary raised an eyebrow. If Jasper needed to breathe, he’d be holding his breath, but then a wry smile curled across the elder’s face. “Of course. I’ll send a message. May I walk you out?”

Jasper nodded and texted the car to come around, and they walked together toward the exit of the cemetery. As they approached the exit, Jasper stepped forward to cut Gary off, pulling him into a kiss. Gary, taken by surprise, kissed back after a short moment, bringing his hands up to Jasper’s bald head. The kiss was long but nevertheless seemed to end all too quickly. Jasper felt giddy as they pulled away.

“I—I should go. Goodnight.” Jasper turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the cemetery and to the waiting car, leaving Gary on the sidewalk. He looked out of the tinted window at the Nosferatu as the car pulled away. The driver asked a question, but he didn’t hear, lips still tingling from the kiss. He smiled to himself, pulling out a phone to send as text.

_Fairbanks. Tomorrow. 2am. -JH_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, as far as ships go, it could be worse. Right? RIGHT?
> 
> For anyone living in Los Angeles, they are in fact showing Psycho on August 24th at Hollywood Forever. Tell Gary I said hey.


End file.
